Sugar Rush: Quest For The Orb Of Power
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: A parody of Indiana Jones, Wreck-It Ralph style. After a severely weakened and dying Candlehead literally crashes into Vanellope's roof, she, Rancis, and Adorabeezle go into a restricted area of the arcade to find the mysterious Orb of Power, which can supposedly cure Candlehead. Sequel to Sugar Rush: Minty's Dilemma.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, May 21st 2019"_

High over Sugar Rush, a speck bounced up and down in the night sky, barreling in the general direction of Vanellope's castle. Green and pink globs splashed from it as it spun, barely in control.

"Castle... Vanellope... help..." the thing muttered.

Barely coherent thoughts crossed it's mind as it fell down. It crashed through the roof of the castle and into the space above a room.

 _Splot._

In the room below, Vanellope grunted as she groggily wiped green and pink liquid from her face.

"Not now, Sour Bill." Vanellope muttered.

 _Splot._

Vanellope grimaced as another glob landed on her face.

 _Splot._

Vanellope groaned, opened her eyes, and sat up.

"What the heck is that?" Vanellope asked, looking up at her ceiling for an explanation.

 _Splot._

A glob phased through the ceiling and landed on Vanellope's pillow. Vanellope scowled, got out of her bed, and put on a light blue bathrobe and white marshmallow slippers.

"So, someone thinks their funny, do they? Let's see how they find having to deal with me." Vanellope sneered.

Vanellope walked out of the room and made her way to the room above her's. She made her way into the small space between the ceiling and the roof. Up on the supports, a small figure laid on a wooden pole, breathing heavily. Every now and then, a green and pink glob would fall from it's melting foot. Vanellope's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! Candlehead!" Vanellope cried.


	2. The Plan

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

"Is this going to become a regular thing with us?" P.I.X.A.L. asked in a tired tone.

Vanellope shot a dark glare at her friend as she paced around a guest room. It was still very early in the morning. Candlehead laid on a bed at the center of the room, attached to several machines that P.I.X.A.L. and Sour Bill were monitoring.

"I'm serious! First, it was Swizzle when Thermyl almost froze him. Now it's Candlehead!" P.I.X.A.L. added.

Vanellope ignored her, and she walked over to Sour Bill.

"How is she?" Vanellope asked, concerned.

"She's out, but stable. But this doesn't look good for the long term. All her readings are in red, and I don't even understand most of them." Sour Bill replied.

The door creaked open, and the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Kandle strolled into the room. Kandle immediately gasped upon seeing Candlehead's state, and he ran over to her.

"Hey, Vanellope. What's new?" Crepe asked brightly.

Taffyta yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Whatever's going on, couldn't it wait until some time after four in the morning?" Taffyta asked in a tired tone.

Vanellope frowned and pointed at Candlehead.

"No, this is serious. Candlehead's somehow become un-stabilized." Vanellope replied.

Gloyd frowned, but then he nodded.

"What do you want us to do, Vanellope?" Gloyd asked.

"You guys will stay here and keep in touch with me. Rancis, Adorabeezle, and I are going to see Surge Protector. If anyone knows how to fix this, he will." Vanellope replied. She then turned to Kandle and said "As for you Kandle, you've got the most important job of all.".

Kandle looked over at her.

"What is it?" Kandle asked.

"Since you are Candlehead's boyfriend, you will tend to her. Once she wakes up, your going to be in charge of making sure she's comfortable. Anything she wants, you get. Got it?" Vanellope asked.

Kandle nodded.

"Of course." Kandle replied.

Vanellope nodded and turned to Rancis and Adorabeezle.

"Alright then. Let's go." Vanellope ordered.

Vanellope, Rancis, and Adorabeezle made their way out of the castle and started heading towards the exit out of Sugar Rush.


	3. The Negaverse

**Chapter 3: The Negaverse**

Rancis and Adorabeezle sat in the same escape pod that Candlehead, Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika had used while they were in Santa's Sled. They and Vanellope had went to see Surge Protector, but after they explained the situation, Surge Protector had asked to speak with Vanellope alone. Rancis and Adorabeezle had protested, but that had ultimately proved futile.

The hatch opened, and Vanellope climbed into the escape pod, looking serious.

"I should've known." Vanellope muttered under her breath.

"What's the problem, Vanellope?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Surge Protector isn't telling me how to fix Candlehead. He says that I'm being tested, and that the only thing that can permanently stabilize Candlehead is something called the Orb of Power, which is in a restricted area of the arcade called the Negaverse. Then he gave me this map and sent me off." Vanellope replied angrily. She then crossed her arms and asked "Why can't I have a simple life?".

Rancis gave her an apologetic shrug. Vanellope sighed and handed him a crumbled paper map.

"That will get us 'there and back'. Your navigating." Vanellope said.

Vanellope put her hands on the wheel and started up the escape pod. She flew to the restricted area of Game Central Station, where a portal that led to the Negaverse was.

* * *

 _"Location: Negaverse, May 21st 2109"_

Vanellope flew the escape pod through the portal and then glanced out the window. The scenery had certainly changed. Game Central Station had been replaced by a blue sky over mountains not unlike to the Himalayas in the real world.

"Well, this is new." Vanellope said.

Adorabeezle looked at a screen.

"By my calculations, if we keep up this speed, we should be over the target in about ten minutes." Adorabeezle said.

Rancis grinned.

"Great. This is easier then I..." Rancis started to say.

Suddenly, the escape pod shook as a metallic thunder cracked from the rear of the vehicle, knocking it off-balance. Vanellope wrestled the escape pod to the left.

"Why did I say that?" Rancis asked.

A propeller-propelled aircraft thundered by, circling around the escape pod for another shot with it's guns.

"What was that?" Vanellope asked.

"Messerschmidt Bf109." Adorabeezle replied tensely.

"In English?" Rancis asked.

"It's a fighter plane!" Adorabeezle replied.

There was another roar, and the escape pod's thrusters were shredded. Vanellope's heart seemed to rise into her throat as it began to fall from the sky.

"Brace yourself!" Vanellope shouted.

The escape pod collided with the ground and all went dark.


	4. Dr Schweetz, I Presume

**Chapter 4: Dr. Schweetz, I Pressume**

Vanellope opened her eyes and looked around. She was tied to a chair in a small damp shack. She looked to her left, where Rancis and Adorabeezle had also been tied down.

"Guys, what happened?" Vanellope asked.

Adorabeezle shrugged.

"You tell me. I guess we got shot down." Adorabeezle replied.

"That's pretty obvious. Where are we?" Vanellope asked.

Before Vanellope could get an answer, the door to the shack burst open. Two soldiers marched in and stood on opposite sides of the door. Turbo, who was in his King Candy form, walked in after them, followed by Ralph. Ralph was dressed in a grey and rather ornate military uniform that seemed a bit ill-fitting on him, topped off with a peaked cap.

"You've definitely got a lot of gall to come after me here, Dr. Schweetz." Turbo hissed.

"Coming after you? I wasn't... Dr. Schweetz?" Vanellope asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Schweetz. This isn't the first time that you've interfered with our plans. The leader's getting... irritated." Turbo replied angrily.

"Leader? Are you crazy?" Vanellope asked.

Turbo narrowed his eyes.

"Listen, punk. I know your after the Orb, and you know that I have at least one hundred heavily armed soldiers out there. So I think that it would be better for everyone if you stayed out of it... understand?" Turbo asked.

Vanellope glared at Turbo.

"No way. I need that Orb." Vanellope replied.

Turbo sighed.

"Yes, it belongs in a museum. I've heard that before. I'll just have to leave you then." Turbo said. He then turned to one of the soldiers and ordered "Keep them under guard until I return.". He then turned to Ralph and ordered "Obersturmfuhrer, you follow me.".

Turbo marched out of the shack, and Ralph followed him out. Once they were gone, Turbo's henchman slammed the door behind them.

"Okay, what now?" Rancis asked.

Adorabeezle smiled brightly.

"I don't know. But we still have the map. I hid it in my jacket." Adorabeezle replied.

The two soldiers turned their attention to Adorabeezle and began to advance on her. Rancis transformed into his sugar mutant form and burned through the ropes holding him down. He jumped from his seat, grabbed the closest soldier with one of his tentacles, and knocked him headfirst into a wall. Rancis then grabbed the soldier's helmet with another of his tentacles, and he swung the heavy metal object at the other soldier, hitting him in the face. Just for good measure, Rancis hit him again, and the second soldier slumped onto the dirt floor.

"The ropes weren't power-proof. You'd think that Turbo would've thought of that." Rancis said in shock.

"Maybe this isn't Turbo. Maybe this is all an elaborate illusion formed by the Orb to test us." Adorabeezle suggested.

"That's a pretty long shot." Rancis said.

"It's all I've got." Adorabeezle said.

Vanellope shook her head.

"Illusion or not, we've got to get to that Orb." Vanellope said.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, May 21st 2019"_

Meanwhile, back in Sugar Rush, Kandle was tending to Candlehead. He looked over to the computer that was monitoring the medical equipment. The life signs were still largely in the red, and a large red message blinked on the bottom left-hand corner.

 _BODILY FUNCTIONS: 76%._

With a dim beep, the percentage dropped by one. Kandle shook his head, hoping that Vanellope, Rancis, and Adorabeezle would return soon.


	5. Familiar Faces

**Chapter 5: Familiar Faces**

 _"Location: Negaverse, May 21st 2109"_

"When did it start snowing?" Vanellope asked.

Vanellope, Rancis, and Adorabeezle were trudging along a snowy mountain pass. Night was approaching, a blizzard had begun, and the temperature was dropping sharply.

"I think it's part of the Orb's illusion. Put it this way. We left the hut ten minutes ago, and it looked like it was morning, the same time as it is outside the Negaverse. Now it's getting dark. It's trying to speed us along." Adorabeezle replied.

"So, the Orb uses movie editing? Who made it? Stephen Spielberg?" Rancis asked.

"I don't know. This all seems so real." Vanellope replied.

Suddenly, Rancis pointed towards the exit of the pass.

"Hey, look!" Rancis said.

A small tavern stood in a clearing, light emerging from the windows and a small plume of smoke rising from a wooden chimney.

"Maybe we can shelter in there until the storm passes." Rancis suggested.

"But we've got to get to the Orb! If we keep going..." Vanellope started to say.

Before Vanellope could finish speaking, Adorabeezle spoke.

"We will probably freeze to death. That probably wouldn't help our chances of finding the Orb." Adorabeezle said.

Vanellope sighed.

"Alright, but just until it dies down." Vanellope said.

Vanellope, Rancis, and Adorabeezle trudged up to the tavern and walked inside. The tavern was a large wooden construct, and it was almost empty except for the bartender. He had his back turned to them, washing out a glass. Vanellope walked up to the counter.

"Uh, excuse me, sir? We're travelling through here and we need somewhere to shelter until the storm passes." Vanellope said.

The bartender turned around, and Vanellope, Rancis, and Adorabeezle gasped in shock.

"Gloyd?" Vanellope asked in shock.

Gloyd glared at Vanellope.

"You can't even remember my name, Dr. Schweetz? My name is Floyd, and you have some nerve to walk in here after what you did!" Gloyd replied angrily.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Vanellope said, confused.

"You really are a selfish jerk, aren't you, Vanellope? You left me at the altar!" Floyd sneered.

Vanellope gave a slightly mortified croak, and Rancis and Adorabeezle began to laugh hysterically.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Vanellope shook her head.

"Okay, let me get this straight. I'm a history professor and an archaeologist, and we were an item but I left you at the altar?" Vanellope asked.

"Stop feigning amnesia, Schweetz. We both know that your trying to duck out of responsibility for your actions!" Floyd replied angrily.

"I'm not an amnesiac! I'm a totally different girl!" Vanellope exclaimed.

Rancis and Adorabeeezle sat at a table nearby, watching the argument.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Gloyd. Definitely Gloyd." Rancis replied.

Floyd groaned.

"Look, just get out of here, Schweetz. You've honestly got no idea..." Floyd started to say.

Suddenly, there was banging on the door.

 _"State Police! Open up, or we'll use force!"_ a voice ordered.

"You brought them here?" Floyd asked nervously.

"Last I checked, they were ahead of us." Vanellope replied.

There was the sound of muttering at the door.

 _"They're not opening, Herr Candy."_ a voice said.

 _"Kick it open, then."_ Turbo's voice said.

"Here we go again." Vanellope muttered.

There was a smash, and Turbo kicked the door open. He aimed a gun at Vanellope.

"I heard of your escape. How did you do it?" Turbo asked.

"Your guards suck." Rancis replied, transforming into his sugar mutant form.

Turbo snorted.

"It doesn't matter. You die here, Dr. Schweetz." Turbo sneered.

Four more men in dark trenchcoats stepped into the tavern, all holding machine guns.

"Look, can't we all just get along?" Vanellope asked.

The men fired. Vanellope dove behind the counter, while Rancis, Adorabeezle, and Floyd took cover as they shot up the tables and cabinets inside the building. In about five seconds, the men stopped to reload.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Vanellope muttered.

Vanellope then got up and shot a blast of pixels towards one of the men, knocking him off of his feet. He hit his head on the door frame and was rendered unconscious. The other three finished reloading and fired at Vanellope, who avoided them by glitching out of the way. The shots went past her and hit a red barrel, which immediately exploded and set the corner of the tavern ablaze.

"You'll pay for that!" Floyd shouted.

Floyd reached under the counter and picked up a gun that looked like the kind of gun from Hero's Duty. He fired several bullets, and two of the men were hit in the stomachs by the shots and fell to the ground. The last man attempted to charge the counter, but he was slashed in the legs by Adorabeezle and fell hard onto his back. The fire had spread by now, and Turbo began to cough.

"I know about that map, Schweetz! Give it here, right now!" Turbo yelled.

There was a crash, and some of the roof caved in front of him. Turbo flinched and backed out of the tavern. Floyd turned to Vanellope, Rancis, and Adorabeezle.

"Come on! We'll get out the back door!" Floyd shouted.

Floyd led Vanellope, Rancis, and Adorabeezle into the back of the tavern and out the door, just as the flames began to lick the whole building. The group stood in the snow behind the tavern, watching the flames consume it. Floyd said nothing and kept his back turned to the group. Vanellope sighed and scratched the back of her head.

"Look, I'm sorry I burned down your tavern. Just... we'll just leave, I guess." Vanellope said softly.

Floyd turned around.

"No, not after this." Floyd said.

Floyd reached into his jacket and pulled out a whip, which he handed to Vanellope.

"A whip?" Vanellope asked in confusion.

Floyd nodded.

"Come on. We're going to make them pay for this!" Floyd replied angrily.

Floyd marched away. Vanellope, Rancis, and Adorabeezle glanced at each other, and Rancis shrugged.

"The more the merrier, I guess." Rancis said.


	6. There Can Be More Then One

**Chapter 6: There Can Be More Then One**

Vanellope blinked, suddenly realizing where she was. She, Rancis, Adorabeezle, and Floyd were now standing down the road from a large European castle that stood against rolling hillsides. By the look of it, they were somewhere in Central Europe, having walked only ten minutes from what had seemed to be Tibet.

"Okay, guys, how did we get from the mountains to a castle in ten minutes?" Vanellope asked.

"Ten minutes? We took the plane, remember?" Floyd asked.

"No, I... never mind." Vanellope replied. She then asked "What are we doing here?".

"According to the map, the key to the Orb's chamber is supposed to be in there, under guard." Adorabeezle replied.

Rancis sighed.

"Nothing's ever easy, is it?" Rancis asked.

"So, who's guarding it? The jackboots?" Floyd asked.

"Ruki vverh!" a voice replied.

There was the sound of clicking. Vanellope, Rancis, Adorabeezle, and Floyd turned around to find a group of heavily armed, very angry looking soldiers in green uniforms.

"My Sovet·skogo Soyuza. B'yus' ob zaklad, vy pereveli eto tak, chto vy budete vyglyadet' umnym, ne tak li?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Uh... what?" Vanellope asked.

"Vse eto na samom dele oznachaet vse, chtoby istoriya, vy znaete. Mne prosto nuzhno chto-to na russkom yazyke dlya etoi chasti raboty. Salat pal'tsy blin natsist·skoi bla da." the soldier replied.

"Uh... da, da." Rancis stuttered, understanding nothing.

"Otboi, serzhant." a voice said.

The soldier jumped to the side, snapped to attention, and saluted. His commander stepped out from behind the soldiers. They were wearing a navy blue uniform and a navy blue peaked cap.

"Taffyta?" Vanellope asked in shock.

"So, you know my name, shchup. So, Dr. Schweetz, what brings you to our castle?" Taffyta asked, in a slight but noticeable Russian accent.

"Uh... we're looking for a-a-a book, yes. We think it's in the library, and we thought that we'd..." Vanellope started to reply, thinking quickly.

"You really think that I'm going to believe that? Your after the key, aren't you? Well, your too late. It's been moved to the headquarters of the Man of Steel himself." Taffyta sneered.

"The Man of Steel? Does Turbo work for him?" Adorabeezle asked.

Taffyta scowled.

"Do not! Compare us! To them!" Taffyta replied angrily.

Taffyta turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"Make sure they stay put, Commissar." Taffyta ordered.

One of the soldiers nodded, smiling nastily.

"Da, tovarish. I know just what to do with them." the soldier said.

Taffyta nodded, and she strolled away down the road. The soldier gave an order, and the men began to frogmarch Vanellope, Rancis, Adorabeezle, and Floyd towards a lake. Vanellope glanced at their weapons before looking at Floyd.

"Floyd, grab my hand." Vanellope ordered quietly.

Floyd stared at her.

"Look, I'm going to fly us out of here. Your just going to have to…" Vanellope started to explain.

Floyd huffed and took hold of Adorabeezle's hand instead.

"Adorabeezle, do you still have your hoverboard?" Vanellope asked.

Adorabeezle nodded and pulled out a blue and white colored hoverboard that she had invented.

"Yeah, I do. But what are you suggesting, Vanellope?" Adorabeezle asked.

"We're going to fly out of here." Vanellope replied.

Adorabeezle nodded and grabbed Vanellope's hand.

"Okay, on three. One... two..." Vanellope whispered, taking Rancis's hand.

"Vanellope, I think you should..." Rancis started to say.

"THREE!" Vanellope shouted.

Vanellope kicked the soldier closest to her away and glitched herself, Rancis, Adorabeezle, and Floyd away from the soldiers. With a roar, Adorabeezle's hoverboard activated and they rocketed into the sky, and the shockwave of the hoverboard's back-blast sent the soldiers flying backwards. Vanellope grinned as they thundered away from the castle, letting out a whoop.

"That was pretty easy! So, Adorabeezle, where are we going next?" Vanellope asked.

"I don't know. Taffyta took the map." Adorabeezle replied.

Vanellope's heart sank.

"We'll follow the road. We have to get that map back!" Vanellope said.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, May 21st 2109"_

Back in Sugar Rush, Jubileena started making her way out of Candlehead's room. Gloyd, Snowanna, Cinndon, and Crepe had left to go on a walk thirty minutes earlier, but they hadn't returned, so Jubileena was going out to look for them.

"Gloyd. Snowanna, and Crepe aren't returning. I'm going to go look for them." Jubileena said.

"Okay." Taffyta said.

Jubileena then left the room. Once she was gone, Taffyta sighed and paced around the lab. Candlehead still hadn't stirred (much to Kandle's nervousness), and the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, and Toxika were entertaining themselves, and Damon was searching for Gloyd, Snowanna, Cinndon, and Crepe in the castle's surveillance room. It was quiet... far too quiet. Worse, Vanellope, Rancis, and Adorabeezle seemed to have dropped off radar entirely. She leaned over the monitors. Candlehead was now down to 61% and dropping.

Suddenly, Damon ran into the room, waving his arms around in an attempt to get attention.

"Guys! I think I know why we can't get Gloyd, Snowanna, Cinndon, and Crepe!" Damon said.

He held up a computer that he had copied surveillance footage onto. On the screen, a dragon barreled down the street, fire bursting from it's mouth.

"Wait, pause it and zoom!" Citrusella said.

Damon paused the video and zoomed it on the dragon's head. Kandle walked over and tilted his head.

"Why does it have a bucket on it's head?" Kandle asked.

"Sheldon J. Plankton, that's why. It's one of the mind-control helmets that Plankton used back in 2004." Taffyta replied grimly.

"Who's the dragon, then?" Jubileena asked.

"Who do you think? Look at it." Taffyta asked.

Taffyta pointed to the head. It was dark purple.

"You've got to be kidding me." Candi muttered.

Taffyta sighed.

"Well, we have to still go stop them. Candi, you stay here with Kandle. If anything happens, call us." Taffyta said.

"But I want to..." Candi started to say.

Taffyta, the other Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Toxika, and Damon walked out of the room. Candi sighed and sat down.

"Why am I babysitting?" Candi asked.

Candi picked up a book and started to read it. Meanwhile, Kandle walked back over to where Candlehead was.


	7. Maps And Dragons

**Chapter 7: Maps And Dragons**

 _"Location: Negaverse, May 21st 2109"_

Adorabeezle landed the hoverboard in a dark alleyway in a large city, and she, Vanellope, Rancis, and Floyd stepped off of it. Adorabeezle put the hoverboard away and then looked around.

"So, where are we? It looks Eastern European..." Adorabeezle started to ask.

"You hear that?" Vanellope asked.

The group quietened. Not far away, carried by the wind, was the sound of a band and a choir. Vanellope slowly led everyone out of the alley, towards the music. They emerged onto a large street. Before them marched hundreds upon hundreds of the green uniformed soldiers, followed by large tanks with several guns. On a balcony above them, a short, moustached man in an immaculate white uniform saluted his armies, flanked by a suited man with glasses and Taffyta.

"Red Guards. Some of the best trained soldiers in the world... after Turbo's guys." Floyd said.

"I don't think we're welcome here." Adorabeezle said.

"We're going to have to go in anyway. We've got to get that map back." Rancis said.

"Four of us against hundreds and hundreds of the Red Guard's best troops? That's not going to end well." Floyd said angrily.

"How about we sneak in, then?" Vanellope asked, pointing to a dumpster.

A man, probably an officer, laid against the dumpster, snoring loudly and totally oblivious to the world. Adorabeezle stepped back, repulsed.

"Yeah, your going to have to sneak in. We'll wait outside." Adorabeezle replied.

* * *

Vanellope walked up an ornate hallway, dressed in the officer's uniform. It was tight-fitting and quite itchy. Vanellope fiddled at the collar as she rounded a bend in the corridor, approaching the podium. She smirked as she saw Taffyta walking the other way. The blonde haired girl stopped in her tracks, an astonished expression crossing her features.

"Schweetz?" Taffyta asked.

Vanellope grinned and clenched her fists, which crackled with blue pixels.

"Surprised? I came for the map. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Either way, I'm leaving with the map." Vanellope replied.

Taffyta glared at Vanellope.

"Your confident, I'll give you that. But keep in mind that if you attack me, you'll end up on the wrong side of 500,000 heavily armed and very angry Red Guards." Taffyta sneered.

"And then the map will be destroyed in the fighting. Even if it isn't, how's your leader going to like it if you start a fight in his building? I don't think you want to get on his bad side." Vanellope asked.

"He'll forgive me when I deliver him your head." Taffyta replied angrily.

"You want to bet on it?" Vanellope asked, an eyebrow raised.

Taffyta growled.

"Alright, I'll hand it over. But this isn't the end. I will get it back, no matter what you or the jackboots try to do." Taffyta replied.

Taffyta handed Vanellope the map, hissing to her as she began to walk away.

"Just one more thing, Schweetz. Your not going to get out of all this alive." Taffyta sneered.

Taffyta then walked away.

 _"Okay, anger issues. Let's find that key before..."_ Vanellope started to think.

Before Vanellope could finish her thought, the door at the end of the hallway swung open. Seven soldiers marched out, each taking position on either side of the hall and snapping to attention. Vanellope gulped and quickly jumped into position next to one of the soldiers. The man from the balcony, who Vanellope assumed was the Man of Steel, strode into the hallway. At each soldier, he stopped and shook their hand, and each time, a camera would flash. Obviously, this was some kind of publicity stunt. Before long, the man had come up to Vanellope. He looked down and saw the map in the 9 year old girl's hand. Vanellope gulped as he took it and looked it over. The Man of Steel then signed the map and went on his way. Vanellope breathed a sigh of relief and glitched through the wall, ignoring the startled yelp of the man next to her. She glitched across the road to Rancis, Adorabeezle, and Floyd, and she handed the map to Adorabeezle.

"Well, I found the map. I still haven't found the key though." Vanellope said.

"What do we do now?" Rancis asked.

Adorabeezle grinned and unfolded the map.

"We keep going. And I guess Taffyta shouldn't keep all of her valuables in a single pocket." Adorabeezle replied.

A small golden key slipped out as the map was unfolded, and it landed on the ground with a faint clank. Vanellope sighed in relief.

"Alright, now all we need is the Orb. I bet the others are having it much easier then we are." Vanellope said.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, May 21st 2109"_

Sugar Town was cordoned off by the Oreo guards and the CLAW officers, but the Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe were able to get through. From the road that they were on, there was a deafening roar as a orange and green dragon thundered overhead.

"That's Gloyd!" Crumbelina said.

Candace nodded and threw a fireball at the dragon Gloyd, aiming for the amulet. The fireball hit the amulet, but nothing happened.

"Umm... I don't think it's working." Jubileena said nervously.

Gloyd roared and swooped towards them. Nougetsia fired a multitude of ice spears, but she missed completely. With a shriek, she, the other Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Toxika, and Damon ran off the street, the dragon just barely missing them. They dove into a wrecked store on the side of the road, taking cover behind the counter.

"This is going to be harder then I thought." Sticky said.


	8. Train

**Chapter 8: Train**

 _"Location: Negaverse, May 21st 2109"_

The railway station was a huge gothic-styled construct in the heart of a large city, one obviously different to the city where the parade had taken place, albeit seemingly within walking distance. The station was teeming with life, but was also lavishly decorated with banners and monuments to the state. Armed soldiers in black uniforms stood guard at the entrances.

Vanellope, Rancis, Adorabeezle, and Floyd sat in a compartment aboard one of the trains. Vanellope had discarded the officer's uniform in favor of her usual outfit, but she was also wearing a jacket and a fedora, just in case they encountered someone who would recognize them..

"So, where do we get off?" Vanellope asked.

"We go east, into some canyons in another country. There's supposed to be a temple there, where the Orb is." Adorabeezle replied.

Rancis nodded.

"It looks like easy sailing from here, if you don't count all the people trying to kill us." Rancis said.

Floyd sighed and pointed at the side of the map.

"Not quite. We still need to get past tests to get into the Orb's chamber." Floyd said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Vanellope asked.

Outside, the engine gave a loud bark of it's whistle and the train began to move. However, unnoticed among the crowds, a small group of four black uniformed soldiers marched briskly towards the train. They quickly scrambled into the back coach, slamming the door behind them. The train gathered speed and disappeared into a tunnel.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, May 21st 2109"_

Candi shut the book and threw it onto a pile, where it landed on top of several other books that she had finished in the time she had been left behind.

"This stinks! I'm sitting here staring at the wall while they go out and fight dragons!" Candi said.

Candi got up and walked over to the monitor.

 _BODILY FUNCTIONS: 39%._

Candi sighed.

"There, she's still alive. Can I go now?" Candi asked.

Candi stormed back to her chair and stared grumpily at the wall.

* * *

 _"Location: Negaverse, May 21st 2109"_

Vanellope yawned as the train passed through the countryside. While it was still going faster then should have been possible (there was farmland as far as the eye could see, yet they had been on board for only ten minutes), it was still taking it's time.

"Guys, I'm going to the bathroom." Vanellope announced.

Vanellope walked out of the compartment and headed down the corridor, but stopped as she caught sight of the end of the coach. The four uniformed soldiers had cornered a ticket collector. Three of them aimed their weapons at him as their leader yelled at him, demanding information. The leader was, as could be expected, another familiar face.

"Swizzle?" Vanellope asked.

"This is your last chance! You will tell me where Dr. Schweetz is, or you will face serious consequences!" Swizzle shouted.

"What right do you have to do this? I don't know this stuff! I just collect tickets!" the ticket collector snapped.

Vanellope backed away and headed back for her compartment. Swizzle turned to his men.

"Agh! This is getting us nowhere! Kick open all of these compartments until we find her!" Swizzle ordered.

The soldiers nodded and kicked open the first compartment door. It was unoccupied, so they moved on. Eventually, they reached Vanellope's door. A soldier raised his foot and delivered a powerful kick to the door. With a terrible metallic clang, the door was forced open. There was a loud 'ratatatat', and the soldier fell backward as several bullets hit him in the chest. He landed against the wall, out cold. Floyd grinned, his gun in his hands.

The second soldier took cover behind the wall, while his comrade pulled out a baton and charged into the compartment. Floyd leaped onto the seat, drawing the soldier's attention. While he did so, Adorabeezle transformed into her snow beast form, picked the soldier up, and threw him forward. The soldier's head collided with the wooden surface above the seat, and he let out a pathetic gurgle and fell to the ground.

The second soldier finally decided to act, using the cover of the wall to blind-fire into the compartment. He failed to hit Adorabeezle and Floyd, although he did manage to shatter the window. Of course, had he been able to see into the room, he would have seen that neither Vanellope and Rancis were in the compartment with them. The soldier felt a sudden sharp pain across his back, and he jumped with a yelp and quickly turned around. Vanellope grinned, holding the whip that Floyd had given her earlier, while Rancis stood behind her.

"I finally got to use that." Vanellope muttered.

The soldier snarled and raised his gun. Reacting quickly, Vanellope hurled the whip, and with a loud smack, the whip lashed the side of the soldier's head, sending him crashing into the wall. Knocked unconscious, the soldier bounced backwards onto the other wall of the corridor before coming to a rest on the floor. Swizzle gulped before running for his life. Darting down the train, Swizzle ran into the brake coach and lunged for the emergency brake. However, Swizzle's hand got burned by a spray of toxic sugar waste before he could pull it.

"Ow!" Swizzle cried, grasping his injured hand.

Swizzle suddenly felt his shoulder get grabbed, and he was forced around. Rancis grinned nastily at the other boy as he pushed him against the back door of the train, opening it in the process.

"No, wait! Mercy!" Swizzle shouted.

Rancis rolled his eyes and let go. Swizzle screamed as he flew off the back of the train, giving a series of yelps as he bounced down the track into the distance. Vanellope walked up behind her boyfriend, her eyes wide.

"You just threw Swizzle off the back of a train!" Vanellope exclaimed in shock and horror.

Rancis shrugged.

"No ticket." Rancis said simply.

Rancis shut the door and walked calmly back to their compartment.


	9. Eye Of The Tiger

**Chapter 9: Eye Of The Tiger**

Vanellope, Rancis, Adorabeezle, and Floyd laid in the sand at the top of a dune. Floyd looked through a pair of binoculars. Far in the distance, a convoy of vehicles was kicking dust high into the air. The four of them had gotten off the train in the middle of the desert, and a brief walk had led them here, to a road that the map proclaimed led them to the Orb.

"Tiger." Floyd muttered.

Vanellope raised an eyebrow.

"They have tigers? Why do they need tigers? Couldn't they just use dogs?" Vanellope asked.

Floyd glared at Vanellope.

"Not that kind of tiger." Floyd replied angrily.

Floyd handed Vanellope the binoculars. She looked through the binoculars and her jaw dropped. A giant, slabby, grey monstrosity roared down the road, a very large and very menacing gun poking out of a circular turret. Turbo stood in the hatch, barking orders to the crew inside.

"What? When did Turbo get a tank?" Vanellope asked.

"The question isn't 'when did he get a tank?'. It's 'what do we do about it?'. Need I remind you that we have no transport to the Orb chamber?" Floyd asked.

Vanellope, Rancis, and Adorabeezle looked at Floyd as if he had grown a second head.

"We are not. Hijacking. A tank." Adorabeezle said angrily.

"You got any other ideas?" Floyd asked.

"We could use the hoverboard." Rancis replied.

"And get shot down again?" Floyd asked.

Floyd pointed to the sky, where several fighter planes were patrolling above, their silhouettes a menacing contrast to the blue sky. There was a short silence.

"Okay, here's the plan." Floyd said.

* * *

Turbo sighed and looked at his watch as the tank rattled down the road. The convoy of cars and trucks was being slowed down to match the speed of the great armored behemoth that protected it. He wouldn't have taken it, but he was pretty sure that the Red Guards would drag a tank along the road as well. He didn't want to be caught with his pants down. But then again, if he drove ahead, he may just get to the chamber first. Turbo called down to Ralph, who was inside the hull.

"I'm going ahead by car. If Schweetz shows up, blast her." Turbo ordered.

Ralph nodded, and Turbo climbed out of the hatch. The 9 foot, 643 pound man sighed as he heard Turbo drive away. It wasn't like he was stuck inside a dark, cramped, fuming can with three other guys. Why did he get a car? Still, he supposed, that meant he got the hatch.

Ralph stood up out of the hatch. But as soon as he did, he gave a cry as Vanellope hurtled through the air towards him. He was thrown from the tank, landing in the dirt behind it. Wasting no time, Vanellope ducked into the turret, grabbed the gunner by the collar, and threw him out too. She then ducked down into the hull, where the loader (a giant of a man, Vanellope noticed) hurled himself at the intruder. Vanellope was pinned against the side, but she reacted quickly and threw a punch to the jaw. The man gave a roar, and Vanellope took the opportunity to grab his arm and glitch him out the side. Satisfied, she ducked into the driver's area. A uniformed Jubileena stared at her nervously.

"Oh, hey, Jubileena." Vanellope greeted. She then frowned and ordered "Get out.".

Jubileena frowned and meekly made her way out the hatch. After Jubileena left, Vanellope heard a bump on top of the tank and grinned. Rancis climbed into the hull, followed by Adorabeezle and Floyd.

"Not much elbowroom in here, is there?" Rancis asked.

Suddenly, there was the sound of metal ricocheting off the sides of the tank.

"I think they know we're in here. Floyd, your on the controls. Me and Rancis will fire the gun." Vanellope ordered. She then turned to Adorabeezle, who had a feeling as to what would happen, and she said "And Adorabeezle, your commander.". She then gave a mock salute and said "Have fun!".

Adorabeezle gulped and peeked out of the hatch. The three trucks of the convoy had dispersed and were now speeding across the desert. On top of them, soldiers were climbing onto the roofs, each armed with very large and very frightening looking rocket launchers. Adorabeezle glanced at the closest truck.

"Uh, okay! Move the turret to the... uh... to the left." Adorabeezle announced.

The turret jerked violently to the left, and Adorabeezle had to hold tight to avoid being thrown off.

"Uh... not quite so hard." Adorabeezle muttered. She then shouted "Your on target! Fire!".

Vanellope loaded a shell into the gun.

"For the record, If I don't do this right, the gun will probably explode." Vanellope said.

"Thanks for that, Vanny." Rancis said in a deadpan tone.

Rancis pressed a button. A projectile burst from the gun and collided with the truck with a bang. The large vehicle rolled over, the soldiers inside falling from it into the sand.

"Okay, good. Um... okay, thirty degrees right!" Adorabeezle announced.

There was another violent turret shift.

"We're good! Fire!" Adorabeezle shouted.

Adorabeezle ducked as a rocket whizzed over her head. With another roar, the gun fired again. The second truck was hit in the cab, stopping it in it's tracks. The rocketeer on top stumbled and fell off the back. The last truck swerved and stopped on the road. The soldiers inside leaned out, forcing Adorabeezle to duck into the hull with their fire.

"Your supposed to be co-ordinating!" Rancis said.

"Oh, yeah. Um... go around the truck!" Adorabeezle shouted.

"We're in a tank!" Vanellope said bluntly.

Adorabeezle stared for a minute, before a light bulb lit in her head.

"Floyd! Full speed ahead!" Adorabeezle shouted.

The tank roared forward, thundering towards the truck that blocked the road. The driver realized the plan and immediately stalled the truck.

"Out!" the driver shouted.

The soldiers flung themselves from the truck, seconds before the tank hit it. With a satisfying crunch, the truck was easily crushed under the tank's treads, and it roared away down the road into the distance.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, May 21st 2109"_

Sugar Town was silent and empty as Jubileena trudged through the streets. The downtown district had been evacuated, and the Oreo guards and CLAW Officers had obviously given up and retreated. She scurried across the road into the ruined shop, crouching behind the counter next to the other Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Toxika, and Damon.

"How have you been?" Swizzle asked.

Jubileena sighed and pointed at her soot-covered, bruised form.

"Yeah, I've been fine. I've just had to escape Aragon, run across town, avoid about five dragons..." Jubileena started to reply sarcastically.

"Wait, you got caught by Aragon?" Sticky asked.

Jubileena nodded.

"Yep, but I got away. His guard was... really off, like he wasn't all there." Jubileena replied.

"Well, it is kind of weird that he would be working with Plankton, not to mention using his tech." Crumbelina said.

Citrusella shrugged.

"Well, if he's out of his game, it makes it easier for us, huh?" Citrusella asked.

"Yeah." Jubileena replied uncertainly. She then grinned and said "Anyway, I managed to grab something on my way out.".

Jubileena reached into her pocket and pulled out something. The other Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Toxika, and Damon's eyes widened when they saw what it was.

"Your kidding, right?" Damon asked, dumbfounded.

It was an amulet.


	10. The Orb Chamber

**Chapter** **10** : **The Orb Chamber**

 _"Location: Negaverse, May 21st 2109"_

The tank was a slow and bulky monstrosity, but it handled well on the dirt track into the canyon where they would find the Orb Chamber. Adorabeezle stood out of the commander's cupola and surveyed the way ahead, directing Vanellope, Rancis, and Floyd in the use of the armored vehicle.

At last, with a late afternoon sun descending above them, the tank reached it's destination and grounded to a halt. The group climbed out, and Floyd looked through his binoculars at the entrance.

"Jackboots! They beat us to the Chamber!" Floyd snarled.

"I knew this would happen." Vanellope muttered.

"It looks like their not going to be alone for long." Rancis said.

Rancis pointed back down the road, where a great cloud of dust was being kicked up far away.

"It looks like the Red Guards." Adorabeezle said.

Floyd looked at Vanellope.

"So, what's the plan? We can't just fight our way in there." Floyd asked.

"Maybe we don't have to. I have an idea." Vanellope replied.

* * *

"This is the worst idea ever!" Rancis said angrily.

Vanellope, Rancis, Adorabeezle, and Floyd were being frogmarched by a soldier into Turbo's camp, their hands tied.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I saw this in a movie once." Vanellope hissed.

"Well, that just fills me with confidence." Rancis said sarcastically.

Vanellope glared at Rancis. The soldier arrived in front of Turbo's tent. The racer himself was standing outside, barking orders to his men.

"Sir, we have Dr. Schweetz." the soldier announced.

"Excellent work. Your dismissed, Private. I'll handle them from here." Turbo said.

The soldier saluted Turbo and marched away. Once he was gone, Turbo towered over his captives, grinning nastily.

"I trust that you'll want to leave this place alive. If you hand me the map, we'll be sure to leave what's left of you alive for the scorpions." Turbo sneered.

"I'm afraid I can't give you the map, Turbo." Vanellope said coolly.

"And why not, punk?" Turbo asked.

"Because I burned it." Vanellope replied.

There was a very long silence.

"You did... what, Schweetz?" Turbo asked, his pale face reddening in fury.

"I burned it. Because without it, you need us to get you through the traps in the chamber and therefore can't kill us." Vanellope replied.

"We can improvise." Turbo snapped.

"With the Red Guards about an hour out? I don't think so." Vanellope said.

Turbo thought about what Vanellope said for a moment. He then took out a strange-looking pistol and fired a bullet. Rancis lurched and clutched his stomach, and he fell to the ground as Turbo gave a cruel guffaw.

"Poison. Fatal to people after one hour of exposure. You give me the Orb when you find it, and I'll heal him." Turbo said.

"You sick creep!" Vanellope sneered.

Turbo shrugged.

"Insurance. Now, lead me to the chamber, Doctor." Turbo said calmly.

Vanellope glowered as she was untied.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, May 21st 2109"_

Medieval revenge strategies were, at the core of it all, very simple. If a rival lord offended you in any way, no matter how minor, you burned something of his. If your lady was offended, burn crops. If your king was insulted, burn houses. Forcing you into imprisonment was the worst offense of all, and the obvious and fairest response would be to burn the rival lord's land and everything in it.

In Prince Aragon's case, the rival lord was Vanellope von Schweetz, and her land was the game of Sugar Rush.

Aragon strode down Sugar Town's main street, watching in satisfaction as his brainwashed dragons smashed the city before him. This was suitable revenge, and the minute Vanellope appeared before him, she would lose her head.

"Enough, Aragon!" a voice shouted.

Aragon turned around. Jubileena stood at the end of the road, clenching something in her hand that the Prince couldn't make out.

"You! I thought I had you under my control!" Aragon said in shock.

"I escaped. And I got some questions. Why the heck are you working with Plankton?" Jubileena asked.

"Plankton?" Aragon asked, tilting his head.

Jubileena nodded.

"Yes, Sheldon Plankton! The guy who made your helmets!" Jubileena replied.

"The control helmets? I got them from a fellow in a black suit and a hat, not that 'Plankton' knave." Aragon explained.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Jubileena sneered.

"I sincerely do not know why you are talking of Plankton." Aragon said.

Suddenly, Aragon's eyes glassed over and his expression became distant.

"Aragon?" Jubileena asked.

Aragon shook his head and pointed at her.

"Enough! You'll pay for demanding questions of me like that!" Aragon replied angrily.

Aragon grabbed his amulet and activated it. With a bright purple glow, he transformed into his dragon form, poised for the kill.

"Two can play at that game." Jubileena said, attaching her own amulet to her neck.

There was another glow as Jubileena changed. In seconds, there stood another dragon, this one red with white areas along the scales. The dragon that had once been Jubileena looked down at herself.

"This is pretty awesome!" Jubileena exclaimed in a slightly deeper voice then her usual voice.

"Insolent wench! How did you manage to steal..." Aragon started to ask.

"Enough talk. Let's do this." Jubileena replied angrily.

* * *

 _"Location: Negaverse, May 21st 2109"_

Vanellope walked ahead, Adorabeezle behind her. Floyd carried Rancis on his back behind them, and Turbo and a soldier walked behind them with guns. They made their way into the vast, cave-like entry to the chamber and into a small passageway, at the entrance of which laid a pile of headless skeletons.

"Nice." Rancis said sarcastically, slightly deliriously.

Turbo turned to Vanellope and Adorabeezle.

"You first." Turbo snapped.

Vanellope gulped, and she and Adorabeezle crept forward.

"What did the map say here?" Vanellope asked.

"Duck." Adorabeezle replied.

"That's helpful." Vanellope said sarcastically.

"No, look." Adorabeezle said.

A small engraving of a duck was etched on the right hand wall, while the left was a simple brick wall. If one looked closely, they could see the edges of a door behind the duck. Adorabeezle knelt down and crept over to the duck. With a thunderous roar, the top of the left hand wall slammed into the right, missing Adorabeezle's head by a millimeter above her hair. She gulped.

"Well, that's the first trap." Adorabeezle said.

Adorabeezle pushed on the duck and it moved aside, revealing a small passage that they could crawl through.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, May 21st 2109"_

Jubileena and Aragon soared high above Sugar Rush, their claws locked against each other as they struggled to gain the upper hand in the fight. Roaring terribly, Aragon let go of the violent embrace and doubled back in the air, preparing a burst of dark flame in his jaws. Foreseeing that move, Jubileena ducked under the jet of flame and responded with her own, striking the Prince in the stomach. Aragon rebounded with a pounce, forcing himself into Jubileena's abdomen and sending them spiraling towards the earth. Jubileena struggled to get free of her grip as the evil dragon roared closer and closer to the ground.

At last, just a few hundred meters above the ground, Jubileena escaped Aragon's grasp. Flying above him, she launched into a swoop against the medieval ghost and smashed her talons into his face, sending him hurtling into a factory. Jubileena flew over him and crossed her arms as Aragon crawled out of the wreckage.

"Had enough?" Jubileena asked.

"I have not yet begun to fight!" Aragon replied.

Aragon leaped into the air and tackled his foe.

* * *

 _"Location: Negaverse, May 21st 2109"_

Vanellope and Adorabeezle walked into a second chamber. Before them was a sentence, written in Latin, with a word missing in the middle.

"What now?" Vanellope asked.

"We have to identify the missing word." Adorabeezle replied.

"And what's the sentence?" Vanellope asked.

Adorabeezle read the sentence.

"I before something except after C." Adorabeezle replied.

Vanellope facepalmed.

"I before E, except after C? Was this made for a preschooler or something?" Vanellope asked.

The room rumbled and the wall lifted up, revealing another passageway. Adorabeezle grinned, and she and Vanellope walked into the passageway.

"That was too easy. At this rate, we'll be there in..." Adorabeezle started to say.

Adorabeezle stopped. She and Vanellope stood before a great chasm, with only small rocks to grab to get down.

"Adorabeezle, never speak again." Vanellope said.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, May 21st 2109"_

With a thunderous crash, Aragon forced Jubileena into a large tower, causing a large part of it's wall to collapse. Jubileena shook her head and blinked dust from her eyes, just before Aragon sent a tail whipping in her direction. Ducking quickly, Jubileena responded with a kick that burrowed into Aragon's abdomen and sent him flying backwards. With a tremendous crash and a cloud of smoke, the evil dragon slammed into the street, creating a crater as he tumbled down the tarmac. He came to a rest just outside of the castle. Jubileena flew over him again, scowling.

"You done now?" Jubileena asked.

Aragon glared at her.

"This is ridiculous!" Aragon replied. He then shouted "Dragons, come forth!".

Jubileena looked up and gulped. Four specks appeared in the sky, turning into bucket-headed dragons as they got nearer and nearer to the ground. Within seconds, the brainwashed dragon forms of Gloyd, Snowanna, Cinndon, and Crepe appeared before her, prepared to fight.

"This is going to hurt." Jubileena muttered.

* * *

 _"Location: Negaverse, May 21st 2109"_

Vanellope carefully lowered herself down the last gap between the rocks that she was supporting herself on to solid ground. She mopped her brow and gave a sigh of relief.

"Finally. That's the last one, isn't it, Adorabeezle?" Vanellope asked.

There was a brief silence.

"Adorabeezle?" Vanellope asked.

Adorabeezle stood neaby, holding a flaming torch and staring at something ahead of her in awe. Before the duo was a small altar, made of silver and etched in symbology that not even Adorabeezle could decipher. On top of the altar was a small, fist-sized golden ball that glowed as if it was it's own source of light.

They had found the Orb of Power.

"We did it! Now we just have to get back to Rancis and..." Vanellope started to say.

Suddenly, there was a tremendous bang and an explosion in the roof above them. Down the rubble that had once been the roof came a large collection of soldiers dressed in both grey and green, led by three very familiar figures. Turbo and Taffyta strode confidently towards them as Ralph held onto Rancis and Gloyd.

"Nice work, but I'm afraid that things have changed." Turbo said.

Taffyta nodded.

"We made an alliance, and it doesn't include you." Taffyta added.

Vanellope buried her head in her hands.

"I knew this would happen." Vanellope muttered.


	11. The Orb Of Power

**Chapter 11: The Orb of Power**

Vanellope and Adorabeezle stood together, held by two very large soldiers, in the corner of the chamber. Troops of both factions crowded around the altar, as Turbo, Taffyta, and Ralph prepared to take the Orb.

"It's said that only someone with good intentions can take the Orb. It's like Excalibur... except no one burned the instructions for that." Turbo said, glaring at Vanellope.

Taffyta smirked.

"You go first. I want to see what will happen if the unworthy try to take it." Taffyta said.

"You think I'm not worthy?" Turbo asked angrily.

"I don't think, old man, I know." Taffyta replied.

Turbo growled, and he picked up the Orb. However, he didn't notice a small purple spark emit from it as he did so. It glowed warmly in his hand, and he gave a cruel grin.

"Turbo, put in down." Vanellope ordered.

Turbo ignored her.

"Well, well. It looks like your wrong, Commissar. I'm the worthy..." Turbo started to say.

Suddenly, there was an ear piercing screech, and the Orb turned red. Turbo gave a terrified shriek as his hand began to crumble into dust before his eyes. The Orb fell to the ground and he stumbled backwards, his arms disintegrating.

"Ralph! Help me!" Turbo screamed.

Turbo looked over to where his second-in-command had been, but he saw only a dusty, discarded uniform lying on the ground. Around him, just like their commander, the grey uniformed soldiers were turning to dust, their helmets and clothing falling in heaps where they had been. Desperately, Turbo ran for the Orb, but his legs collapsed under him and he fell onto his face. With a final scream, his head collapsed and settled in a pile on the ground. There was a long silence before Taffyta spoke up.

"I told him he was unworthy." Taffyta said.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, May 21st 2109"_

Crocker stood in a dark room, looking at a wall of Sugar Rush camera screens. Aragon and his dragons had the clear upper-hand, and Jubileena was taking a great deal of punishment.

"It's a facinatin' sight, Mr. Crocker, is it not?" a voice asked.

Crocker jumped and turned around. A shadowed figure stood in the corner with his arms crossed.

"Our plan is workin' perfectly. Aragon is under our control, Miss Schweetz is out of town, and her friends are suitably distracted. No one ta stop us acquirin'... this." the figure said.

The figure threw Crocker a black cloak. A tag reading 'Property of the Boston History Museum' was sewed on the back.

"We're stealing antiques?" Crocker asked.

The figure grinned.

"Oh, Mr. Crocker. It's much more then that." the figure replied.

The figure gave a toothy grin, and Crocker involuntary shuddered.

* * *

 _"Location: Negaverse, May 21st 2109"_

As a group of the green clad soldiers dusted off what had been Turbo's troops, Taffyta prepared to take the Orb for herself.

"I really wouldn't recommend doing that." Vanellope warned.

"You think I'm not worthy?" Taffyta asked angrily.

"I don't think, Muttonfudge, I know. The last part of the map said that the Orb can only be taken if it will be used for a good cause!" Vanellope replied.

Taffyta shrugged.

"Then I've got nothing to fear. How would you be anymore worthy?" Taffyta asked.

"Try a dying friend and a poisoned boyfriend." Vanellope replied icily.

"He's your boyfriend?" Taffyta asked.

Taffyta motioned to Rancis, who was now lying on the floor, breathing heavily. Vanellope looked at him before nodding. Taffyta shrugged and continued towards the Orb.

"Well, no matter, I have an Orb to take." Taffyta said.

Taffyta reached forward and grabbed the Orb, and like Turbo, she didn't see a purple spark. There was a warm glow, and Taffyta gave a sinister grin.

"That's what happened to Turbo. Drop it!" Vanellope ordered.

"I'm not listening, dipstick. Maybe when I turn you to dust, you'll be a little less..." Taffyta started to sneer.

There was another screech, and the Orb turned red again. The color literally drained from Taffyta's body and sucked into the Orb in her hand. Taffyta glanced down at the Orb as it vibrated angrily in her palm, and all of a sudden, her palm became see-through. Indeed, Taffyta's body had mostly vanished, save for a faint touch of visibility along her outline. Taffyta's outline dropped the orb and fell to her knees, a strange disembodied scream echoing through the cavern as she clutched her head. The outline suddenly glowed a bright red, and when the light subsided, Taffyta was nothing more then a small glass figurine, four centimeters tall and lying discarded on the ground. Around her, a small pile of tin soldiers gathered dust where her troops had been.

The soldier holding Vanellope stared for a moment, gave a high pitched scream, and ran out of the cavern.

"OK, that was… wrong. And maybe sick as well." Vanellope said.

"Vanellope, not to interrupt your lamentations, but we've been gone for four hours. I think we're running on time." Adorabeezle said.

Vanellope nodded and leaned down to pick up the Orb. Before she could grab it, she saw a purple spark and moved her hands away.

"What? After all that, I'm not..." Vanellope started to ask.

There was the sound of a loud coughing fit, and Vanellope turned around. Rancis was hunched over the floor, hacking up his lungs. Floyd leaned over to help him.

"Vanellope, we don't have much time! Find some way to get that Orb!" Floyd snapped.

"But I don't…" Vanellope started to say. She then got an idea and ordered "Floyd, hold her down!".

Confused, Floyd did so. Vanellope knelt over Rancis and looked for the wound. She found it and began to lean in.

"Your going to kiss it better?" Floyd asked, looking perplexed.

"I'm going to suck out the poison." Vanellope replied.

"But then you'll get infected!" Floyd said in shock.

"I still have to try to save Rancis." Vanellope said.

Vanellope leaned over the wound and began to suck, the foul-tasting poison entering her mouth. She stood up, spat it out, and kept going. For two minutes, she kept it up, until she could taste no more poison. She stood up and wiped her mouth, retching a little. Rancis coughed a few more times and then stopped. He breathed in and out, slowly and clearly.

"Vanellope, never do that again." Rancis muttered.

"I don't plan to." Vanellope said, still feeling the ugly taste in her mouth.

"What did you do? Vanellope, that stuff's still going to affect you! You have be treated within three..." Adorabeezle started to say.

Floyd grinned and raised his hand.

"Vanellope, you did it." Floyd said.

There was a short silence.

"Did what?" Vanellope asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Floyd motioned to the Orb.

"You passed the test. You made it past all of the challenges, and you proved yourself worthy to the Orb of Power. You can take it." Floyd replied.

"The illusion. The Orb's using it to talk to us." Adorabeezle said in realization.

Vanellope hesitantly knelt down and picked up the Orb. This time, it did not spark purple or turn red. Instead, it began to glow blue, dimly at first, but then brighter and brighter.

"What's going on?" Rancis asked, shielding his eyes.

"Your going back to Sugar Rush. After all, you've still got a friend and a game to save." Floyd replied.

The Orb was near blinding now, and Vanellope had to squint to see anything. As she squinted, she could vaguely see other figures appearing behind Floyd. She saw Turbo, Taffyta, Ralph, Swizzle, and even Jubileena.

"Wait! Was this all in our heads, or an illusion, or something?" Vanellope asked.

Floyd nodded.

"It was, but it doesn't mean that it's not real." Floyd replied. He then waved casually and said "Goodbye, Doctor Schweetz.".

The Orb glowed even brighter, and Vanellope's vision went white.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, May 21st 2109"_

Vanellope blinked several times as the light receded. She began to stumble, and she tripped over a trash can and fell on her face. In an alleyway behind her, Rancis and Adorabeezle gained their bearings in less embarrassing ways. Vanellope climbed to her feet and grinned as she realized where she was, and she started walking out of the alley.

"We're back! Now all we have to do is..." Vanellope started to say, elated.

Vanellope turned the alley corner, and she saw a half-destroyed street and a battle between several dragons raging above.

"Oh, come on!" Vanellope cried in disbelief.

* * *

 _BODILY FUNCTIONS: 12%. EMERGENCY! EXTREME LOW CONDITIONS!_


	12. Race Against Time

**Chapter 12: Race Against Time**

Candi and Kandle stared at the red screen on the monitor as Candlehead's condition deteriorated, the gears in their minds hard at work. This, of course, meant that they were thinking of an excuse for when Candlehead finally died under their watch. As the percentage ticked down to eleven, a timer opened up below the numbers. It read ten minutes, the exact amount of time until Candlehead melted into a pile of red sugar.

"Vanellope, Rancis, and Adorabeezle won't have enough time. We have to do something to make her hold on until they get back." Kandle said nervously.

Candi thought about it and then strode over to Candlehead's side.

"Okay, uh, hi, Candlehead. Uh, I kind of don't know where Vanellope, Rancis, and Adorabeezle are... or anyone else... but they aren't going to be long, so if you can hear me, I'm going to have to ask you to hold on for just a little longer, okay?" Candi asked.

There was a hoarse cough, and Candi and Kandle jumped.

"Vanel... lope?" Candlehead asked in a croaked tone.

Kandle sighed and gently held her hand..

"Don't worry, Candlehead. She's coming. Heck, she's probably not far." Kandle replied.

* * *

Vanellope was about a half mile away with a dragon fight in between her and the castle. She had buried her head in her hands.

"I can't leave this place for five minutes." Vanellope muttered.

She walked purposefully into the street, crossed her arms, and calmly looked upwards.

"We've got to get this Orb to Candlehead, but we've also got to get rid of six dragons. Including, by the look of it, Prince Aragon." Vanellope said. She then spun around, a determined grimace crossing her face, and she explained "Okay, here's the plan. I'm going to start flying now and hope for the best. Rancis, Adorabeezle, head over to the Sugar Rush Royal Hospital and get that poison checked.".

"What? I can't let you..." Rancis started to say.

"Rancis, your still weak from the poison. I love you, but Candlehead's our friend and she's dying. You've got to understand that." Vanellope said.

There was a long silence. Rancis shook his head and turned around.

"If you don't come back, I don't know what I'm going to do." Rancis said.

Vanellope sighed.

"I'll be fine, Rancis. I promise." Vanellope said reassuringly.

Adorabeezle took out the hoverboard and handed it to Vanellope. Vanellope grabbed it, and without another word, she kicked off into the air.

* * *

Vanellope soared through the sky, heading in the direction of the castle. There would be time to deal with Aragon later, because for now, she had to get to Candlehead.

This was a task made less easy when a great dark purple dragon with a bucket on it's head hurtled head on towards her. Vanellope braced herself, but she never found herself hitting anything. Vanellope opened her eyes and saw a red and white dragon slam into the dark purple one, sending it slamming into the asphalt below. The other dragon turned to Vanellope.

"Oh, hey, Vanellope! Did you get a cure yet?" the dragon asked.

"Jubileena?" Vanellope asked in shock.

Jubileena nodded.

"Yep. We've kind of got a bit of a problem here." Jubileena replied.

"A bit?" Vanellope asked. She then shook her head and said "Look, I got the cure. I just need to get home without being attacked.".

"I've got it covered. Just get that cure to Candlehead." Jubileena said.

Jubileena soared away, heading for the center of Sugar Town. Vanellope shook her head and continued on.

* * *

Candi bit her lip as Candlehead's bodily functions decreased.

"I want to see Vanellope." Candlehead wheezed.

Kandle sighed.

"She's coming. Don't worry. She's going to make you better, I promise." Kandle said reassuringly.

* * *

Jubileena lunged through the center of Sugar Town, heading for Aragon. The black dragon stood atop one of the taller buildings, staring into the distance with glazed eyes.

"Staring again, Aragon?" Jubileena asked, stopping before him.

Aragon stood up and jumped at Jubileena, grabbing her by the neck. They flew into the sky, once again engaged in combat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME, WENCH?" Aragon asked angrily.

"Wh-What?" Jubileena asked, perplexed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Aragon replied angrily.

Aragon kicked, and Jubileena was thrown backwards, barely stabilizing in the air.

"WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER THINGS, YOU TREACHEROUS DOG? WHY DOES MY HEAD HURT? WHY?" Aragon asked angrily.

"I'm not doing anything! What could I even do? I'm a human, not a ghost!" Jubileena asked angrily.

"No, but you will be." Aragon replied angrily.

Aragon roared and lunged at Jubileena again.

* * *

The brainwashed dragons had regrouped again, and were flying over the game to assist their master. Suddenly, bursts of blue electricity smashed into Cinndon and Crepe, and they fell to the ground, shrieking. Snowanna tried to stop and fight, but a rocket fist hit the helmet and it shattered. Snowanna blinked, flew to the ground, and took off the amulet and changed back. Nearby where Snowanna was standing, Citrusella and Minty, who was in her Sakura form, high-fived.

* * *

Cinndon and Crepe smashed to the ground, sliding several meters down the pavement and right up to the feet of Torvald. Torvald grinned and generated a butter clone. She had the butter clone advance towards Cinndon and completely scald his helmet until it popped off.

Crepe roared and reared up, ready to unleash flame on Torvald. The butter clone leaped up and scalded her helmet, which also popped off. As Cinndon and Crepe got confused looks and removed their amulets, Torvald smirked and melted the butter clone.

* * *

Gloyd soared over the rooftops, looking for the thing that had brought down his allies. There was an energy blast that missed him and he turned around, seeing Swizzle on a roof.

"Hey, big bird!" Swizzle yelled.

The dragon roared and dived at Swizzle. The Unicorn Pops themed boy fired an energy blast, and there was a loud crash. Gloyd fell onto the ground, dazed, confused, and normal.

* * *

As Vanellope flew further, her vision began to blur and she tried to remember why. She then remembered the poison, and ignoring the rising pain in her body, she forced herself onward. Soon, she could barely see and felt like she was about to throw up, but she kept flying. She would crawl if she had to because she needed to save Candlehead.

And then, just as she was near blacking out, she reached the castle. Vanellope soared towards the window of Candlehead's guest room, barreling through the window and landing in a heap on the floor.

"Vanellope!" Kandle exclaimed.

"Vanellope?" Candlehead asked weakly.

Vanellope forced herself up, every joint aching, and took the Orb out of her pocket.

 _BODILY FUNCTIONS: 1%. EMERGENCY! EXPIRATION IMMINENT!_

Every step a pain, Vanellope held the Orb out in her hand. She reached Candlehead's bedside and collapsed on her knees. She dropped the Orb onto Candlehead's chest, and there was a great white flash. Candi shouted something that Vanellope couldn't hear, and then...

There was nothing.


	13. Mysteries Wrapped In Enigma

**Chapter 13: Mysteries Wrapped In Enigma**

Jubileena opened her eyes. She was lying in a pile of rubble, her clothes dusty and torn. Aragon was nowhere to be seen, and her amulet was lying next to her right hand. Her head ached badly.

This wasn't right, was it? She remembered being tackled by Aragon... they had been going down... and then it all got blurry. Maybe she had a concussion.

"Business is done, Mrs. Malarkey." a voice said.

Jubileena looked to her left. A tall man in a black suit and hat was standing nearby, juggling what looked like the copy of the Fenton Thermos in his hands.

"I understand that you can't remember much. You hit your head pretty hard, but you did beat him, and your quarry is safely incarcerated in here." the man explained in a deep Southern accent.

The man threw the thermos to Jubileena, who caught it.

"Um... thanks, I guess." Jubileena said.

"Not a problem, little lady. I'd just like you to remember something for me." the man said. He looked Jubileena in the eye and said "There will come a time when I need assistance. Until then... forget you saw me.".

The man tipped his hat and clicked his fingers. With that, Jubileena blacked out again.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, May 22st 2109"_

Vanellope awoke to the sun in her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying in her bed in her room. Sour Bill stood over her in surprise.

"Oh, Vanellope! Your awake!" Sour Bill said, seeing her wake up. He then turned to the door and shouted "Guys, she's awake!".

"Ugh... how long have I been out?" Vanellope asked weakly, as the Sugar Rush racers (except Rancis and Candlehead), Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and P.I.X.A.L. entered the room.

"You've been asleep for twenty four hours." Sticky replied.

"You would have been up earlier, but they wouldn't let me wake you up." P.I.X.A.L. added.

"She needed to rest after everything she, Rancis, and I went through." Adorabeezle explained.

Vanellope frowned.

"I been sleeping for a day?" Vanellope asked.

"You had poison in your code. You needed the rest." Taffyta replied.

Vanellope looked around and realized something.

"Wait a minute! Where's Candlehead?" Vanellope asked.

Suddenly, the door opened again and a head peeked out.

"Can I come in now?" Candlehead asked, somewhat nervously.

Sour Bill nodded, and Candlehead walked into the room, followed by Rancis, who was slightly worse-for-war, but otherwise fine.

"Candi and Kandle told us what happened after you fainted. The Orb stabilized Candlehead. She'll be fine." Snowanna explained.

Vanellope sighed.

"Good." Vanellope said.

* * *

Later that day, after it became nighttime at the arcade, Jubileena laid in her and Swizzle's bed, fast asleep. She had placed a small black box next to her bedside table, and only she knew the combination.

In her dreams, she remembered her fight with Aragon. Despite the stakes and the pain of fighting, she had enjoyed using the amulet, all things considered.

And after all, what Swizzle or anyone didn't know wouldn't hurt them.


End file.
